Benjamin Travis
Benjamin Alexander Travis was an ICA member who replaced Diana as Agent 47's handler of the newly reformed Agency. Biography Travis was born on February 2, 1964 somewhere in the U.S to Mary Lucille Travis (born 1949, currently resides in New York City), and an unknown father. He grew up poor in or around Barlow, Kentucky. He never married, and lives between apartments in the Americas, Europe and Southeast Asia. He joined the U.S. Marine Corps as a young man, and was the youngest Force Recon recruit in history as well as the only one of "a handful" of candidates to be permitted to apply without active service prerequisites. For his service in Desert Storm, he was awarded a Bronze Star by then-president George H.W. Bush. He also fought in Operation Deny Flight in Bosnia, 1994. Shortly after, he was dishonorably discharged for several unauthorized operations. The ICA first referred him in September 1995, while he was on trial - his sentence was waived after ICA blackmailed one of his superiors with pictures of him at a strip club. They continued a thorough scouting of him until they decided to hire him in December 1999. He trained at Field Office 1, scored a 98 on initial BHL/A testing and scored in the 99th percentile of most intellectual metrics (except emotional intelligence). His psychological health was a grave concern of the ICA's before they hired him, saying "one stressor may be enough to trigger an episode". During an inkblot test, he became offended and failed the test by giving sarcastic answers. Despite these concerns, he began working for ICA in February 2001. The ICA commends him as one who "Navigates and manipulates the theater of conflict, with a natural flair", one example being a car bombing he did on behalf of the Sinaloa Cartel in Mexico. He was appointed to the ICA Tech Board in April 2006, where he was "architect of numerous agency programs and initiatives". He was promoted to ranks Gamma in July 2007, Delta in January 2008 and Tetra in December 2008. The review board who promoted him to Tetra included D. Bacon, G. Andrews, C. Levin, S. King and H. Jackson. As the ICA gained more confidence in him, they stopped his ongoing psychological monitoring (though it may have started again at a later time). Chosen to replace Diana Burnwood and oversee her assassination, he became the new handler of Agent 47 and would later attempt to have him killed by The Saints. Six or seven months after Diana's apparent death, Travis takes Jade Nguyen and a heavily armed entourage to Cornwall, England, in hopes of exhuming Diana's body and confirming her death. Though she'd previously been a loyalist to Travis, bordering on brown-nosing, Jade denounces Travis as "obsessed with a dead woman" and distances herself from him to save face with Travis's superiors. 47 infiltrates the graveyard and kills everyone on site. Travis, in his dying words, asks 47 out of mere curiosity if he really killed Diana. 47 flatly states "You'll never know" before shooting him dead. Travis was right to be suspicious, as Diana faked her death and resumed contact with 47 immediately after he killed Travis. Role at the Agency Travis serves as the Head of Division for the ICA. Due to its ambiguity, it is unclear what the position is directly responsible for. What is known, though, is that he has the ability to recruit, train, organize, and disperse operatives. While it retains a high level of power, based on chatter heard between him and Jade Nguyen - his field assistant - during the mission Absolution, there are others operating above him. Trivia *In the ICA trailer for Benjamin Travis, there is a document showing approval for an "ICA Initiative 424", codename: Saints, along with a brief description of the proposed female hit squad. The next page shows Travis himself as the sponsor for the initiative. *In the Cinematic trailer for Hitman: Absolution (and the game itself), it is revealed that Benjamin Travis is missing his left arm and possibly left ear as well, and has them replaced with a prosthesis, though in the ICA File trailer, his hand is natural even after the scenes set during his military career. When he is shot by 47 in the same trailer, he is shot through the right hand, not the left. In the intro cutscene, Travis originally has his hand, suggesting the scene where 47 shoots it was removed from the game before it was finished. Nothing about his hands, prosthesis or otherwise, is mentioned in Damnation, which is set before Absolution. *On one occasion, Travis is called "Mr. T" by Lasandra Dixon, leader of the Saints. *His weapon is a Swiss 3000 with the Agency's logo on it. *In Damnation, Travis' official title is said to be "Manager Three". *Though it is stated he served in the U.S. Marine Corps, artwork consistently shows him wearing the uniform of the U.S. Army. Gallery Travis_&_Jade_devoloper render.jpg| Developer Render of Jade Nguyen and Travis; made by Tom Isaken. Travis_and_Jade_wire.jpg|Travis and Jade Nguyen developer wire render. Benjamin Travis File photo image_hitman_absolution.jpg|Early civilian photo of Travis. travis.jpg|Most recent file photo of Benjamin Travis. Ben-oliver-hitman-absolution.jpg|Benjamin Travis. Thumbnail_2_74a97557_v1.jpg|Travis judged in the court. Cats.jpg|Travis shot in the hand by 47. Travis awarded a bronze star by George H.W. Bush.png|Travis awarded a bronze star by George H.W. Bush. 2222.jpg|Unauthorized deals. Travis_ prosthetic_limb.png|Travis' prosthetic limb Travis_smoking.png|Travis smoking a cigarette. Jade_talking_to_Travis_about_Birdie's_Message.png|Jade notifying Travis the arrival of Birdie's message saying that he can help find 47 Nguyen showing Birdie's message to Travis.png|Jade showing Travis Birdie's message. 2012-12-31_00094.jpg|Travis and his assistant Jade on the roof of the Blackwater building. 2013-01-01_00031.jpg|Travis' last moments. Video Video teaser feature Benjamin Travis. de:Benjamin Travis Category:Hitman: Absolution characters Category:Hitman: Damnation characters Category:Hitman: Absolution targets